five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at XXTB's The True Beginning
Five Nights at XXTB's: The True Beginning, short as FNaXXTB or Five Nights at XXTB's 1, is the third official remake of the XXTB_EPILOUGE_ game. The game is being developed by Hyper. The one-night Demo will be set to be released on the June 16th, 2017. The release date for the full game, is not confirmed yet. The game was cancelled recently and will get replaced soon after. However, the game developer confirmed that Five Nights at Freddy's: Forgotten (a FNaF 1 sort of Remake) will be happening. The Gamejolt Page. Animatronics: New XXTB/XXTB Gipsy Swift Old XXTB/Spring-XXTB Story: 1998, XXTB's and Gipsy's Fast Food Palace opened up for the public for the very first time. They had suited three animatronics to the location... The new diner has the new following animatronics; XXTB, Gipsy and Swift... But one face was always forgotten and he rots in the back room... HIM... Mechanics: Cameras The typical FNaF cameras. Six small cameras. Power Wind-The-Box thing really. Don't run out of power or else! RGB Panel Hit those three buttons to fiend off the animatronic characters. Phone Call Scripts: Night 1 "Uhh...hello? Hello- oh, hey! Sorry, couldn't hear you for a sec. Hold on, let me start over. *clears throat* So, welcome to your new and exciting job at XXTB's and Gipsy's Diner here in beautiful Colorado. This job promises excitement and fun for years to come. I'm here to act as your guide for the next couple of days so you can get settled in to your new job. So, let's get right to business, shall we? In your office you should see three panels. One of them is your security panel. This will allow you to access the building's security cameras. When you open it up, you should see a camera icon and a small box with an "X" in it. If you tap the "X" icon, the GUI will boot up, allowing you to switch between the six camera feeds, one for each camera in the building. Little piece of advice: I'd use those cameras all the time. Also, if you look over at one of the other panels, you'll see a single button labeled "Recharge Fuse Box." Yeah, the generator in this building is horrible. Make sure you keep that thing running, because who know what will happen when that thing goes offline. Then there's the final panel. The previous night guard called it "the main panel" for some reason. Yeah, the person who worked in this office before you was a little bit unstable, you could say. Anyway, that panel has three buttons in it, color coded in RGB colors. You know, Red, Green and Blue. Also, from what I've heard, an animatronic named Swift, Swift the White Rabbit to be precise; is active tonight. I don't know why. Probably one of the stage crew forgot to shut him down after the performance today.. I kinda liked that performance. They were off key, that's for sure, but- Sorry, got sidetracked. The previous guard told me that you should hit that green button tonight for some reason. No clue why. I have no idea what those buttons do. Anyway, watch those cameras, charge up the fuse box and press the green button. Piece of cake, right? Alright, I've got to go. Talk to you tomorrow. See ya." Trivia: - The game has five nights only. - The game is not canon to The Return to Freddy's or Five Nights at Gipsy's but does take place in the both universes. Category:Games Category:Five Nights at XXTB's